


The Rush of Blood

by hawkeyescoffee



Series: Oikageweek 2020 by Aleks [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Blood Drinking, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Pining Oikawa Tooru, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Oikawa Tooru, annoyed iwaizumi hajime, dubcon for the blood drinking bc Kageyama is a prisoner, horny without any real resolvment, kageyama has no idea what he wants, oikawa does what he wants, oikawa playes himself, sorry that halfof this shipping week is just vague horny stuff, vampire aestatic, vampire family seijoh, vampire hunter kageyama tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyescoffee/pseuds/hawkeyescoffee
Summary: “Oh why Tobio, I want many things. For one, a thank you would be nice. Most of the other guys here wanted to kill you immediately, but I convinced them to keep you alive.”“Oh wow, what a lucky man I am.”, Kageyama rolled his eyes, struggling a bit against his bonds, even though he knew it was futile. “Do you want to get lucky?” In an instant the vampire was next to him, his hot breath tickling Kageyama’s ear.He suppressed a shudder, not ready to give the other that kind of victory.(Vaguely he asked himself where it came from if Vampires did not need to breathe or why the breath would be warm in an undead being.)Cold lips pressed themselves to his pulse. God, Kageyama felt his heartbeat pick up. At this point, he was not sure what or what not he wanted. His body gave very inconclusive signals. Oikawa grinned against his skin, he could feel it. He could probably hear his pulse.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Oikageweek 2020 by Aleks [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905220
Comments: 7
Kudos: 143





	The Rush of Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This nice little week is almost over.  
> But for the fantasy prompt I had to use vampire and hunter/vampire, enimes to lovers bc the tention!  
> I hope you all enjoy

“Hello, Tobio.”

The voice was sugary sweet and a tone of low sarcasm. Kageyama loathed that voice and the man that was attached to it. If you could call _it_ a man, that was.

Oikawa Toru was a tall and handsome example of a monster with fluffy brown hair and sparkling hazel eyes. He wore a tight pair of leather pants and an open linen shirt. He was not the only inhabitant of this magic castle and Tobio hated himself for the mistake he made to end up this dungeon in shackles.

Kageyama Tobio was a vampire hunter. He came from a long line of vampire hunters and Oikawa Toru was one of those monsters that Tobio chased after the longest.

He had met him for the first time as a ten-year-old boy, but he had never, in their long shared history managed to slay him. Maybe the grudge was the reason he overlooked so obvious warning signs. Maybe if this hadn’t been so personal for him, he could have gotten away with Hinata.

“It has been quite a while now, hasn’t it?”

The vampire moved closer to him. Tobio watched him with suspicious eyes. From the low torchlight, Oikawa’s eyes gleamed a curious shade of red. “What do you want?”, Tobio was twenty-five years old now and the other man had looked twenty-six years all his life.

“Oh why Tobio, I want many things. For one, a _thank you_ would be nice. Most of the other guys here wanted to kill you immediately, but I convinced them to keep you alive.”

“Oh wow, what a lucky man I am.”, Kageyama rolled his eyes, struggling a bit against his bonds, even though he knew it was futile. “Do you _want_ to get lucky?” In an instant the vampire was next to him, his hot breath tickling Kageyama’s ear.

He suppressed a shudder, not ready to give the other that kind of victory.

(Vaguely he asked himself where it came from if Vampires did not need to breathe or why the breath would be warm in an undead being.)

Cold lips pressed themselves to his pulse. God, Kageyama felt his heartbeat pick up. At this point, he was not sure what or what not he wanted. His body gave very inconclusive signals. Oikawa grinned against his skin, he could feel it. He could probably hear his pulse.

“ _Tobio-chan~_ ”

He needed to concentrate. Sure, he knew Oikawa and he was sure that he would only play with him instead of killing him. (Whatever that meant in his current situation.) So, he took a deep breath, which was a mistake since it only brought the vampire’s firm body closer to him.

“I don’t want you to get hurt.”, the other one continued. His lips moved up brushing light and soft against his jaw. “But you need to help me a bit here. You see I am not the only vampire living here and most of them want to see a young hunter dead even such a pretty one.”

“Are you going to have your fun with me and then let me die here then?”

A gloved hand grabbed his cheek and made him look down at Oikawa. Tobio wanted to turn away as intense brown eyes caught him, but he could not. “Tobio-chan, don’t you think if I wanted you dead I would already have murdered you years ago?”

He swallowed way too thick and tension heavy to only be attributed to the threat of death. Something the vampire would not miss in a million years. “I have no idea what you want or not to do with me.”, he chocked out.

“Oh, but I don’t think that is true.”

Tobio shivered as the vampire pressed a cold kiss to the corner of his mouth, somehow both mocking and too tender for its purpose.

“Please don’t get yourself killed, Tobio-chan.”

He was gone then in the blink of an eye, leaving Tobio cold and wanting. Wanting something he couldn’t even admit to himself. How long would it take until they would decide to kill him? As Oikawa said he was not the only vampire here and many of them had lost family and friends to his family's efforts to protect people from being drained of their blood. Now Tobio would have to live with the consequences.

He did not expect Oikawa to be successful in saving his life in any form, so he waited to be executed.

__

Until he wasn’t.

Iwaizumi was a mean-looking specimen.

He would have been already intimidating if he had been human. All muscles and dark serious eyes, but knowing what he was: A bloodsucking monster, with inhuman speed and reflexes; it made it a hundred times worst.

“Kageyama.”, he said as if the other had personally offended him. He probably did but that was beside the point. Tobio gave it his best to keep his traitorous heart at bay since the vampire could hear such things, but the fear had a vice-like grip on him.

“Oikawa wants to keep you.”

“He- _What?_ ”

He felt an entirely different kind of fear now.

Iwaizumi just shrugged and drooped him over his shoulder, still bound by the hands. “I don’t think it is a good idea too, but I got outvoted, and well, if you kill the bastard, we all have a problem less.”

Kageyama was not sure what he thought of that. Weren’t they friends? And still- What would it mean for him to be kept by Oikawa? Being used as blood bank, that was given, but beyond that?

Iwaizumi did not seem to care for his conflicted thoughts and carried him thru the dark castle. There were bats waiting in dark nocks and red and purple stained glass painted weird patterns on the walls. The castle this vampire nest called their home was a positive cliché at least on the lower levels.

They made it up some stairs and corridors. Kageyama was not even sure where the entrance hall had been or how long he had spent down in the dungeon for that matter. He was carried into a large and round drawing-room.

The whole space was dominated by one large table with twelve high cushioned chairs and twelve iron doors leading that were a stark contrast to the open arc that functioned as an entrance. Those were the private quarters of the Seijoh vampires he guessed. So, he was in the heart of the castle know and the door Iwaizumi opened was Oikawa’s then-

When the door was opened, they were greeted by the sickeningly sweet smell of roses. The décor was lavish and way over the top but if he was honest Kageyama did not expect less from Oikawa. The vampire in question was sitting behind a desk and wrote away seemingly deep in thought, but everyone involved knew he must have smelled them already.

Iwaizumi for his part just dropped Kageyama on the bed and shot Oikawa a dirty look, with a mumbled: “I sure hope you know what you are doing.”, he was out of the door again and the metal closed with a final clunk.

A heartbeat of silence and then suddenly Oikawa was up in his space again. “I should find a nice little collar for you Tobio-chan, now that you are my property.”

“I am not such thing.”, he responded stubbornly. Because sure his situation was dire, but there was still an opportunity to escape. Especially since his position as food bank would keep him alive for a while. (If that was all the other wanted from him…)

A gentle hand grazed his jaw lightly, just to grab it and force him to look at the vampire. Tobio’s heart pounded and made his cheeks burn red again. From fear or… something else, he didn’t dare guess. Oikawa smirked down at him, obnoxiously so.

Tobio was acutely aware of the sexual component feeding had for the victim. It was a mechanism that allowed the bloodsuckers to force them into obedience easier. The hunter even knew former victims that sought out their attacker, after month and years, desperate to experience the high again.

That left the question, why him?

Weren’t there enough people out there that would volunteer as cattle for Oikawa?

“Oh, Tobio-chan, how will other vampires know that you are mine if I don’t get you a collar.” The hand on his face, slid down to grab his throat, angling his head to the side, exposing the skin and the artery underneath.

Tobio held his breath and tried to consider his options. But in the end, there was not much to do about it. He was at Oikawa’s mercy. Then he gasped as pointy teeth skimming his neck, teasing his skin without breaking it.

A wet tongue followed shortly, leaving Kageyama no time to collect himself. Heat pooling in his stomach, leaving him aching and he glared as soon as he was able too. Oikawa for his part was still smiling. “It is fun to play with you.”

“Didn’t you learn to not play with your food?”

A chuckle. “I am hungry, Tobio-chan~” He let go of him though, which was very counterintuitive. “But I won't rush you… too much…” The rope on his hands was cut and Kageyama rubbed his wrists instinctively. “I have food for you and-“

Suddenly he angled his head in an almost adorable manner. “I sure hope you won’t try to escape because I tried so hard to keep you alive.” Another curious look. “I would appreciate it if you would let me drink a bit without having to force you.”

Suddenly there was a short knife in his lap. “Consider how much you are willing to give and we go from there.”

Kageyama looked at the knife than back at the vampire. “You could just bite my neck and leave me dry.”, he pointed out turning the shiny blade.

“What point of ‘I don’t want to kill you’ don’t you understand?”

With a sigh, Tobio brought the edge of the knife to his index finger and drew dark blood. If this would get him something better to eat and maybe some time to escape back to Karaseno later. He looked up and startled. Oikawa watched his every move with predatory precision, his eyes were glowing red as his blood dripped down his finger. The way he wet his fangs was somehow both frightening and exciting.

Both hands wrapped into an iron grip around Tobio’s hand. “Can I?” It was odd that he was asking but when Tobio nodded, he lifted the bleeding finger to his mouth, licking its length slowly. Tobio bit his lip, to drown out a sigh.

Another wet lick, before soft lips wrapped around it and sucked hard. Another gasp, he tried to muffle. But he didn’t expect how the hum that Oikawa let out, vibrating in his finger, down his body and the effect he had to him.

Vampire venom seemed to be a hell of a drug. Because he was swimming here.

He bit his lips hard and drew more blood. His finger was released with an audible ‘pop’. “Oikawa-“, Tobio breathed, but that was a mistake, frantic red eyes snapped up to his face, his lips and-

The moan that echoed in the room was embarrassingly high when Oikawa sucked his bottom lip into his own mouth drinking the blood Kageyama had so carelessly shed. It was ecstasy-

Until the vampire stopped and suddenly Tobio was alone on the wide bed, lips swollen. Oikawa was standing on the other side of the room panting and not looking at him. “I left your meal on the desk.” Then he was gone.

The metal door closing behind him with a deafening _clunk_ -


End file.
